


高栾‖天干物燥

by renjiansiki



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjiansiki/pseuds/renjiansiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	高栾‖天干物燥

*脑洞向勿上升勿转出lof  
*非典型太子x大总管文学，典型初夜  
*非典型pwp，典型的柴车  
*鸽文这两个月脑的/朋友供梗的大融合  
*kj 手冲 互相dirty talk 预警  
大过年的怎么爽怎么来吧

00

“天干物燥，小心火烛。”高峰迷迷糊糊间似乎听到了人声，微微睁开眼打量一番透过窗户洒在地上的朦胧月色，也顾不得思索严加防范的皇宫内苑，东宫太子寝殿附近哪来的市斤敲更声。只翻个身，抱住了睡在身边的人，在人耳边轻轻吻了一口。

昨天晚上似乎是有什么庆典宴会，后宫内苑连带着亲王和夫人们都齐聚一堂，东一句西一句的闲唠家常，没个皇室体统。太子向来不喜欢这种场合，但身负监国重任也不得不在席间陪着，时不时还得嘱咐着人看着上头那位，别再一个开心和上回似的吃了一盘山楂锅盔噎到撅了过去。再来这么一回，只怕太子就不是监国了。

后来，好像是父皇喝了一坛梅子雪酒，直接醉倒叫人拖回去了……太子心中虽是恼这老了后越发失礼的父皇，但碍着亲友在场不好发作。为了给众人一个饮食要适量的警醒，扣了个渎职的名头，笑里藏刀地将伺候皇帝饮食的太监总管带回了东宫。

太子眼瞧见位列席间的侯王爷把连腰果都吃光了的盘子擦了擦，心虚地塞到桌子底下，对于这种好吃懒做只爱研究驾马的闲散王爷，太子也只是摇了摇头，嘱咐一声叫侯王爷别把筷子也当鸡爪嚼了。

回到东宫，太子喝退了奴仆，下一步便是让太监总管脱去那身碍眼的衣服，只着里衣坐在自己怀里。  
“本宫瞧你宴上什么都没吃，站了两个时辰饿了吧?”太子指了指案几上的碗，“喏，小厨房备下了。”  
“太子不是要罚奴才吗?”大总管半躺在太子怀里，一双圆眼盯着殿下清俊的脸颊，眼睛虽圆，眼角却有些吊起，倒比一般的圆眼多了些精明和勾人的意思来，“罚奴才吃面啊?”  
“赏归赏，罚归罚，你先领赏再说。”高峰用手抚上怀里人的眼角，“还是你故意让父皇喝酒，以为在助本宫?”

“殿下多疑是承了陛下，奴才哪里敢做这样的事?”栾总管把手环上太子的脖颈处，看着太子嘴角的痣出神，“是陛下高兴了，自己喝的，要不是奴才拦着，殿下今天就能登基。”

“那你还这么逆来顺受，让你跟本宫回来你就乖乖受押走了?不怕本宫杀了你?”太子高峰温和的眉眼骤然闪过一丝狠厉，看着眼前冲着自己笑的太监，只觉得自己算计一生却被眼前这个小人儿玩弄在鼓掌中。

“太子殿下不会杀奴才，杀人何必带回东宫呢?”栾云平笑了笑，抬头吻上太子嘴角的痣，感受到太子一瞬间的颤抖后紧紧抱住他的腰，附在他耳边说，“太子殿下是……是想奴才了吧，只有这样才能把奴才顺理成章带回东宫，殿下的床榻上。”

“你很聪明，”高峰回过神来反抱住怀里的人，“我很想你。”

“行啦，不吃面了，赶紧完事儿，明早奴才还当值，求殿下一会儿轻点儿。”

“明早含着我的东西，去给本宫父皇好好当值。”

前一句似是夫妻间柔情蜜意的挑逗，后一句又是不容分说的皇室威严。栾云平在心里啐了一口，这太子想射自己身子里直说就是了反正每回都是这样，每回都这么拿腔作调的，用四个字概括这位太子爷，大概是“道貌岸然”。

01  
太子爷和大总管暗通款曲，原也不过是这太子之位受人觊觎，有人使了手段要坏太子名声，阴差阳错送了个小太监去了东宫。这太子与小太监是一样的性子，人前装傻充愣，人后精明无比，那天晚上稀里糊涂睡了一回之后，两个人愣是对坐到天明，定下了太子帮小太监升职，小太监帮太子探听消息的交换。

太子向来多疑，对这陌生小太监的信任无非是出于馋他身子的想法，越睡越喜欢，小太监也一路扶摇直上成为了太监总管。明面上承皇帝旨意与太子作对，到了晚上常常借传旨的由头出入东宫，直到次日清晨才出门，因而宫内流传着总管故意为难太子，因而太子动用私刑的流言。直到皇帝吃了十来个山楂锅盔后噎闭过气去，身体也大不如前，自此太子监国，总管才少了与东宫的来往。

昨晚似乎也没真干起来，因着宴会两个人实在是太累，脱了衣服抱着亲了一会儿便睡着了，此刻平日里雷厉风行的大总管像只小兔子似的缩在千岁太子爷的怀里，鼻尖蹭着人的脖子，不知做了什么梦还轻轻叫了几声太子的名讳。

“你呀。”高峰看着怀里的人的睡颜，静静打量他，眉毛不算齐整但胜在浓重有型，一对无辜又透出机灵的杏仁眼此刻也牢牢闭着，藏住了眸子里含着的水光和爱意，虽然自己曾好几次玩笑，问他是不是用后宫娘娘的东西来描眉画眼，心里却知道这人是生来就这么好看。鼻梁高挺，红润的嘴唇似张似合，时而露出些白齿来。看到这儿，高峰没忍住上手摸了摸栾云平的下巴，想到他的牙齿虽白却有些不齐整，床笫之间用嘴伺候自己的时候，即便万分小心有时候还是会磕着，倒是添了几分刺激。

高峰的手滑过栾云平的脖子，转而去摸光裸的背，柔滑细腻白嫩，若不是自己对他的身份了如指掌，定会以为这是皇室贵族的小少爷，即便是那外头供人玩乐的小厮也没这样一身好的皮肉。

更不必提他身上让自己真正难以自拔的地方，高峰的手在人的尾椎处停下，轻轻按了按，便感到怀中人寻求帮助似的迷迷糊糊贴向自己。

千岁太子爷高峰，于情色上并不沉溺，二十有八了依旧无妻无妾，早在十五六岁的时候皇后及后宫几位娘娘就有意选太子妃，说破了嘴皮子这太子爷也依旧无意，甚至以直接不做太子相逼，此事也便了了。至于后来年岁渐长，皇后觉着太子是碍于情面不便提起，择了几个貌美端庄的女官去伺候，不料这太子不但没有生出那方面的念头，反而将几个女官调养出男子英气来。

唯独这个出身低微，又缺了物件儿的小太监入了他的眼。他虽有胆识智慧却只是平平之资，长相在男子里是俊美，但也比不上后宫那些莺莺燕燕，再加上平日里装傻充愣，倒将他的聪慧和灵气都掩了大半。

高峰还记得那天晚上，一开始只是笨拙拥抱，淡笑着对望，直到强行进入他身后的时候，后穴的柔软紧致和湿润包裹着未经人事的自己，一下叫自己失了分寸。那张平日里愣头愣脑的脸展现出迷人的神色来，小嘴似乎勾着他要亲吻，迷蒙的双眼含着水珠，既像求救又像求爱，太监嗓呻吟起来娇媚动听，连喘气都跟有小钩子似的，直把酒色皆不喜的太子爷击得丢盔卸甲。  
此后便是越见他越觉得好看，渐得了房中之趣，也换着些花样和他胡闹。

02  
天光逐渐亮了起来，太子爷高峰才算真正醒来，眯着眼睛看了看身边，原本睡着人的位置已然空了。心里想着怎么这么早就走了，掀开被子才瞧见了香艳的一幕。

自己裸露的下半身旁躺着睡得迷迷糊糊的栾云平，他的嘴轻轻搭着自己勃起的东西，高峰甩了甩头，确认自己中途醒来时人是睡在身边的，便也知道了这人的打算。

“昨晚宴会栾总管是真没吃饱，一大早就要加餐了?”高峰把人捞到自己怀里，和他鼻尖相对，见人不醒又戳了戳他的痒痒肉。

“唔……高峰……你别闹……我……哈……唔……我痒……”栾云平还没睡醒的样子懵懂又无辜，强撑着睁开双眼看了一下高峰就笑了起来，嗓子软甜又沙哑，像用砂糖渍过似的“你醒了啊……本来想舔舔你的东西我自己玩会儿的……没想到睡着了……”

“胡闹！”高峰神色一变，腰部一用力就翻了个身，姿势由侧躺变为将人压在身下，勃起的阴茎直直戳在栾云平的下体处，“你拿我当按摩棒了?”

“诶诶诶，那阵儿有这词儿吗?”栾云平直了直身子伸了个懒腰，双腿缠在高峰腰上，用脚跟在他后背打圈儿玩，“咱俩不是太子和太监吗?”

“你还知道啊?”高峰伸手弹了栾云平一脑瓜崩儿，“睡醒了就喊我名字我能不出戏嘛?睡得好好的怎么跑被窝里吃……”高峰顿了顿，脸上漾起红晕来，“吃胡萝卜去了?”

“真拿我当兔子了，”栾云平觉得自己完全是被气乐的，将计就计附在他耳边说，“我吃的可不是胡萝卜，是大白萝卜……这萝卜现在还越来越硬了……”

“你闭嘴。”高峰的脸皮薄，实在听不了这些荤话（虽然并不妨碍他自己说），此刻连耳朵根都红透了，一本正经看着含笑的栾云平，舔了舔嘴唇，踌躇了一会儿才问，“那我和你，能……能做了吗?”

“你想做了?”高峰的话刚一入耳，栾云平的眼睛立刻精神了起来，不可置信地问他，“你能行了?”  
“你介人就尼玛嘴欠，嗦sei不行了?”高峰气到连天津话都出了口，把栾云平环着自己脖子的手掰开，压在他头顶，“我想操你了，一句话，敢不敢?”  
“有嘛不敢的?”栾云平虽被人束缚着，气势也是丝毫不弱，“要不是你不会，早八年前咱俩就能干了。”

“……”高峰无语  
“内嘛，你现在会了吗?”栾云平挑眉问。

“……”高峰依旧无语。  
“嗐，咱俩啊也就打打嘴炮。”栾云平似乎料到了一般摇着头说，“认识十年，同居八年，我给你口过你给我撸过的交情，到现在还没做过，说出去也就咱俩了。”

“……我是真不会……”  
“那你打算怎么办?让我去跟别人取经啊?”栾云平话音刚落就遭高峰捏了一把腰，没忍住叫了一声后挣脱了高峰的束缚，抱住他一起翻了个身，把人扑在自己身下。  
“你敢让别的人碰，我就地和你裂穴。”高峰冷言冷语，绷着脸一副要吃人的样子。  
“你看你这人又绷个脸，昨儿那采访看了没，你那模样把人主持都给尬住了。”栾云平用手点了点高峰的鼻尖，随后又轻轻吻了一口，贴着他说，“我哪敢给别人碰啊?栾总管也好，栾云平也好，栾博也好，都是高峰的。”

“多余要一主持人，本来还想抱抱你的。”一听栾云平哄人的话，高峰脸色缓和了不少，“还有，姓高的80％都叫高峰，我怎么知道你说的高峰是哪个?”

“我喜欢的高峰可不就你一个嘛。”

03  
“高峰……你确定……是这样吗?”栾云平趴在床上，等着高峰在身后动作，颤抖着光裸的身子问，“不是，我怎么觉得您这东西直接进来我得死你床上啊?要不我们看看片吧……啊！流……流氓……”  
“你不总说我道貌岸然吗?我给你看看什么叫道貌岸然。”高峰的手从后绕到前，抓住了栾云平胸前的红点把玩，“这东西还挺软，我看那片子里都能给揉硬了。”

“高……唔……高……哈啊……您别掐了……唔啊……我……我受不住……”

“硬起来了……”高峰左手捏着他的乳头，右手从乳头转而摸向他的阴茎，“都硬起来了，你还真挺敏感，不光是痒痒肉。”

“您别……别折腾……唔……哈啊啊您别捏了……放过我……”

“这时候了还这么礼貌，您您的”  
“北京人条件反射，要你管了！操……你他妈的轻点儿。”栾云平喘的上气不接下气，见高峰手里动作缓了些，扭过头去问，“您到底会是不会啊?会咱就干了，不会咱翻个墙看个片好不好哇?”

“你……哭了?”高峰并没有回答，看着栾云平扭过来一半的脸上挂着泪痕，眼睛里还蕴着水珠，立刻停了动作，把人抱进自己怀里，亲着他的额头连声道歉，“对不起对不起，我实在……弄疼你了是不是?对不起……我真的不是故意的……我没控制住……我以为你舒服，我……”

“其实我……”

“对不起……”高峰手足无措起来，只能用手揉捏着他的手，“我不知道会这样……我看那些片里都是这样对女……对妻……对爱人的……”高峰长呼一口气，“你身体不好，不行的话咱不做，反正都八年了，最后一步做不做的也无所谓，你不愿意我们就不做了。”

“操你妈的高峰，”栾云平听高峰说话越听越气，没忍住一下子爆发踹了他一脚，“话那么多呢跟侯震学的?我要你操我你能听懂吗?太刺激了我才哭的你丫怎么脑补那么一堆有的没的，我心没你那么敏感，拿我当女的当老婆随你便。”

“那不行，你是男同志。”

“现在知道我是男同志了?台上总雌性雌性的，你他妈的是不是对着男同志就不行啊?”栾云平气不打一处来，“那你把我当大总管吧。”

“有点难度，”高峰看了一眼栾云平同样勃起的下半身，被人狠狠捶了一下后说，“主要我不能当你师父的太子。”

“去你的吧！”栾云平转怒为喜，整个人瘫在高峰怀里，拿指尖戳了戳高峰下巴上的痣，一本正经的说，“高峰，我不怕，你进来吧。”说着又自己扭了扭腰，把高峰的手指带到自己尾椎处，一边直起身子贴着高峰的耳朵轻声说，“云平的后面，在等着高峰叔叔呢。”

高峰此刻被赶鸭子上架，上也不是，不上也不甘心，只能把栾云平放倒在床上，看着他的眼睛，手指慢慢朝他后庭探去。

“高峰……你生戳啊?”栾云平虽是愿意极了和高峰做那件事，但瞟一眼高峰竖起的大玩意儿心里还是犯怵，现在高峰用手指直接开拓，怎么看怎么觉得不靠谱，于是扒着高峰的宽肩说，“你多少也抹点儿润滑，我又不是自己会出水的娘们儿。”

“你说话文明点儿，那叫女同志。”高峰眯着眼打量了一会儿床头，随后看见一支瘪了一点儿的ky，“你自己用过了?”

“用过一回，上次你不在家，我想你了，偷玩按摩棒来着，”栾云平答得云淡风轻一脸正气，动了动身子说，“但是太大了我也不敢往里捅，抹了点儿润滑放口上磨了会儿，还没你给我撸的爽。诶你说，你这么大，真能塞我后面去吗?”

高峰又臊出了一身的汗，也不知道身下这个正经的队长脑袋里到底藏了多少见不得人的念头，于是把手指上沾了点儿润滑，在人后穴口来回打圈儿，就是不进去。

“你别磨蹭了……高峰……”栾云平被磨的不耐烦，浑身发软使不上力，连眼圈都红了，抿着嘴看向高峰，“高峰，你救救我……唔……疼……”

“报告队长，您这里头太紧了，一根手指啊就……”

高峰还没来得及开荤腔，就被栾云平环住了脖子吻上了嘴唇，于是维持着一边亲吻，一边在人身后开拓的姿势，感受着身下人的颤抖敏感及时不时发出的小声呻吟。

“我不行了高峰……你快点……快……”第三根手指也进去作乱了一阵之后，栾云平彻底卸力，瘫在床上皱着眉头喘粗气，“高峰……”

“你叫我也没用，你这口还紧着呢，”高峰何尝不想快点，这只兔子在他身边待了八年，回回床上都撩拨得他恨不得把人拆吃入腹，奈何实在是不会也不敢，一拖拖了这许多年，他伸手拍了拍栾云平的屁股，“要不然你翻过来?我对着能看清楚点儿。”

“不要，我想看着你。”栾云平伸手抓住高峰的手，红了的眼睛笑成弯月，“你先进来，不行再出去呗。”

“那你忍着点。”高峰按住栾云平的手，和他十指紧扣，另一只手扶着自己的东西插了进去，“要是疼了，你就咬我胳膊。”

“嗯……嗯唔……操……你……”栾云平使劲喘着粗气容纳高峰，高峰也喘着粗气往里进，从来没被人碰过的地方柔软湿润又紧致，似乎知道来客是主人爱慕多年的对象似的，变着法儿的吸着来访者的粗大。

高峰爽得失去思考能力只顾往里进，栾云平疼得连脚背都绷直了，说不出完整的话来阻止，那些字词只能化作稀碎的呻吟，漂浮在无人问津的空气中。

进入的过程十分缓慢，高峰虽爽，但也知道不能伤了身下人，更怕栾云平说出什么欲拒还迎的话来，自己一个控制不住惹出大麻烦来，于是只低头往里进，直到栾云平大声叫着并且用拳头砸了他一下才回过神来。

“怎么了?”  
“你妈的……高峰……没戴套啊你……”栾云平粗喘连连，眼圈是红的，嘴唇是红的，脸也是红的。

“嗐，我这不想着戴了套就更粗了嘛，头一回不好进。”  
“你他妈的……就是道貌岸然……”

说了几句话，栾云平也渐渐熟悉了高峰的东西，高峰见状便掐住人的腰，慢慢抽出再慢慢往里进，只是简简单单的进出，便叫栾云平又软了腰。

“高峰……你别动了……我……我好……嗯……我不行了……”栾云平有些踌躇的前状，拼命咽口水，“你把锁精环，给我卸了……”

“你自己要和我来太子和太监的，我又不能让你变真太监，上个锁精环而已怎么还要卸了呢?”高峰嘴上虽是如此说，手却伸向了栾云平的前方，轻轻抚慰着，“才被我操几下就要射了?早知道你这么容易射我得早几年就操你，那时候你年纪小，还能被骗着叫我几声好听的，现在也成小狐狸了。”

“你他妈的少装大尾巴狼，我就比你小一岁！”  
“年轻一岁是一岁嘛。”随着高峰话音的结束，锁精环也被取了下来，栾云平浑身颤抖着射出了点点白浊，后穴懵的缩紧，把高峰夹得倒吸气，一个没忍住也有了想射的念头。

念及第一次做这件事，也不好直接射人身子里，于是拔了出来跪坐到人的胸前，趁栾云平处于不应期的时候全射在了他的脸上。

“你也太快了……”栾云平倒是不恼，任由高峰的东西从自己脸上滑落到床单上，留下淡白色的一条印记，“毛病不改，以前给你口完也喜欢往我脸上射，怎么了，您的精液是给我脸增光添彩了啊还是能美容养颜啊?”

“说话一点不害臊……”  
“您做事儿的都不害臊，还管起我说话的害不害臊来了。”栾云平躺在床上竖起手臂，示意要抱，高峰会意把他抱起来，俩人便这么面对面拥抱着，射过的下身搭在一起。高峰轻轻揉着栾云平的腰，看到了床头的手机又起了促狭的念头。

04  
“小栾，你还记得刚才你叫我什么吗?”  
“我叫你什么呀?”栾云平像是被操服了一般，整个人都变得又软又娇，“高峰?总教习?还是小叔叔呀……你想听什么我再叫给你听……”  
“那我得把刚才的录音调出来好好听听。”  
“你录音了????”栾云平突然清醒过来，一把将高峰推开，“你有病啊台上录音床上也录音，是不是还打算刻个盘做教学资料啊?”  
“你提醒我了，我得注点意别发给我那几个好徒弟了。”

“你他妈的。”栾云平循着高峰的目光看到床头的手机，于是忘却了腰间和身后的酸疼，兔子一般扑向手机，不料正中高峰下怀。

是高峰的手机，输入840320成功解锁，然后是平静的桌面，别提什么录音了，连后台程序都没有在运行的。

“你他妈骗……”  
骗字还没出口，栾云平便因吃痛而松了手，手机掉在床上，他只能靠手肘支撑自己不倒下，不料手指却触到了相机键。

高峰的东西再次进了他的身子，这次没那么多废话，说进就进，不再满足于抽出和插入，而是换着方向到处捅，被后入的栾云平下意识塌了腰，将自己屁股撅高以减轻痛楚，不料高峰的手立刻拍了上去，丰满的臀肉跟着抖动已让高峰看呆了眼，更不必提后穴里的风光了。

“你是跟谁学的?还知道撅屁股了?”高峰手时不时轻轻打在栾云平的臀上，每打一下，那后穴便夹的更紧一些。

“没人……唔……别打……啊……别……啊……没人教我……”  
“那就是天生的?”高峰的坏心眼带着荤话从肚子直接到了嘴边，伏在栾云平身后，一边操着他一边说，“你天生就是给我操的，是不是?”

“嗯……是……我喜欢你……我愿意给你……”栾云平第一次被后入，再加上高峰猛烈的攻势，此刻脑子里什么都不剩，只希望快点到达快乐的巅峰，也开始口不择言，“唔高峰……你的东西……好像比刚才还大了……操的我……哈啊……我好舒服……唔……嗯……”

栾云平的话让高峰险些精关失守，但看到了床上被点开相机按钮的手机，便伸手拿了过来。

“小博。”被操迷糊的栾云平听到人突然这么叫他，顿时清醒了一半，看着自己面前摆着高峰的手机，开着自拍录像，想伸手去够却怎么都够不到。

“高峰……高峰你干什么……不要录像……不要……”

两具赤裸的白嫩的身体交叠，紧密相贴，栾云平从屏幕中看到了自己的小半张脸，然后是高峰的半张脸，接着是自己细腰，撅起的屁股，还有高峰没拿手机的手揉捏着自己的臀，被挡住的阴茎不断地在抽插。

“你放过我……高峰……”看着录像的时间跳动，栾云平急得只想哭，倒不是说录像有什么难为情，反正自己和高峰坦诚相见也不是一回两回了，只是现在一抬头就看见自己被高峰操的实况，看着自己因为高峰而叫床，因为高峰而红了眼，因为高峰的操弄乳头慢慢变硬，一切的转变都在提醒他，自己在和高峰做爱。

和他喜欢了那么久，和他当做师长的人一起做爱。

如果说之前的口活和手活只是帮忙解决尴尬而必须的生理需求，那现在则远不止于此。是心意被情欲裹挟着，靠着性爱而不加掩饰地告诉对方，我爱你。

栾云平怕极了这种爱，他怕这种爱会走向尽头，如果只是暧昧的同事关系他远不会如此害怕，而一旦开了这个头，再想要停便是痴心妄想。他喜欢高峰操自己，同样的，他也从高峰的脸上，看到了喜欢操自己的目光，温柔又缠绵。

“小博，”高峰像是知道他在想什么似的，又低了身子，让自己的阴茎进的更深，“别害怕，我在呢。”

“我知道，我……唔……啊————”栾云平来不及继续伤春悲秋，高峰的东西突然发了狂一般开始捣弄，每一下都直直撞在他的敏感点上，却怎么都不愿意给他。

“放过我……高……嗯……放过我”  
“小博，”高峰喘着粗气故意这么叫他，“栾博，我的小博，你说……你说你要什么?你要什么我都给你……”

高峰捏准了栾云平会让他射在自己身子里，说不定还会再软软地叫出老公哥哥叔叔之类的浑话来，满心期待地等着。

“高峰……我要……我要……嗯……啊啊……高……我要……要你爱我。”

高峰愣住了，下身不受控地直接射了进去，栾云平的后穴被他的精液填满，自己的东西也吐出了浓白的玩意儿来，眼皮一睁一合似乎要晕过去一般。高峰见状连忙凑到人身边去，录像也没来得及关。

他亲着栾云平的嘴唇，用鼻子蹭着栾云平的鼻子，笑着说，“傻瓜，我当然爱你了。”

‖End  
-说在后面

第一次写这么长的车，会有一发伪车和两发真车也是鸽了太长时间的原因，来吃个爽的。

关于大太监和太子，其实就是俩人角色扮演的床上小游戏，因为之前都没真做过，所以都是口嗨状态，也没有详细描写大太监和太子怎么做的（就是没做过），不是真的太监和太子！（其实是我闹不清楚太监到底能不能爽到射出来……所以干脆弃了真太监和太子文，融到这篇初夜里了。）

一如既往，我的题目和文章毫不挨着。开头那句天干物燥完全没有任何作用，只是提示这个皇宫和太子太监身份可能是假的。  
真实场景是从栾被窝里给高口，然后睡着开始，前面的一大段总管和太子剧情（除了高峰醒来抱栾），都是俩人长期的脑补角色扮演情节。

所以不要问我侯王爷有没有吃筷子，我也不知道。


End file.
